


Goldilocks Kiss

by r4gz



Series: DreamVerse [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, a kiss to awaken sara, sara in a coma for a bit, sleeping beauty ref
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Gideon tries something in order to awaken Sara from the coma that she's in.......set in DreamVerse, which I guess is what im calling this now....After "Just A Dream" Before "Always"





	Goldilocks Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> set during the Gorilla Grodd/Nam episode. think that was S3E7?

Gideon waited until Mister Jackson and Professor Stein left the med bay before she tried talking to Captain Lance. Sure, she could bring her into dreamland much like that future version of her has done and she has done once or twice, however Sara by all accounts was dead. The AI didn't wish to take chances with bringing the former League of Assassin's member into dreamland and somehow make it so Sara couldn't wake up.

 _-even though having said that, it doesn't sound like such a bad idea. sara forever in dreamland with me.-_

The AI knew that would never work though, so she didn't wish to try it. Which is why she was going to try something else instead.

Gideon focused the power that she could into creating what she hoped could help Sara wake up from her coma....herself. The AI honestly couldn't believe that it took this long for her to try and make a holographic version of herself. It took all about thirty seconds to complete, and then another thirty for Gideon to double check everything was were it was supposed to be.

The AI smiled, her new eyes glancing around to look at her vessel for what felt like the first time. She turned, a sad smile on her face at seeing Sara. "Hello Captain Lance." Gideon spoke, going to stand beside her Captain. Cautiously, Gideon took Sara's hand in her own. She hoped that she was correct her calculations for her to interact with objects. What one would call butterflies seemed to erupt inside the holograms stomach when she was able to grasp Sara's hand with her own. "I know that you told me to call you Sara, but it feels like it has been centuries since I was built. And Captain Hunter and the Captain before him never asked for me to call them by there first names." Gideon's grip on Sara's hand tightened. "You are the first Captain that I have had ask me to call them on a first name bases."

_-and I hope the last-_

Gideon tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear, bringing her forehead down to rest atop Sara. "Now, I have an idea on hopefully getting you awake and back into fighting shape Sara." The brunette hologram said, the sound of hope in her voice. "I admit that it's not an original idea, nor do I think it will work." Shrugging, Gideon maneuvered her head down slightly so that her and sara's lips were inches apart. "But, lets see if having a little faith will work it's magic." She whispered, moving her lips to capture Sara's in a sweet kiss. Nothing long and drawn out, nor short a simple. 

A goldilocks kiss if you will. Just one person praying and hoping for the other person to get better and wake up. Even if one of those people was an AI hologram, it should still count. Hopefully.

After what felt like hours, but was only forty five seconds, Gideon stopped and lifted up from the kiss. Her eyes still shut, to scared to see if it had worked or failed. To scared to push her senses throughout the ship to check from up there instead of down here.

One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. Four.

Four breaths before she heard a soft, _"Gideon!_ Emerald eyes opened to meet eyes as clear as the ocean. "Your awake Captain Lance." Gideon spoke, just above a whisper. Sara groaned as she sat up, "And your actually on the Waverider in your human form." The blonde paused, glancing around slowly. "Or are we in dreamland?" She asked. Gideon laughed, shaking her head with a smile. "We are on the real Waverider. The rest of the Legends, save for Professor Stein, are all out in the field." 

Sara unplugged the chords in her arms, swinging her legs around so that she was sitting properly. "So, Gidz, how is it that you are actually here and how did you bring me back to life?"

"Do you just call me Gidz, Sara?" Gideon asked, sitting down beside her. "Maybe." Sara mumbled, biting her bottom lip. "Okay, well it's all very simple. The reason that I am actually aboard the Waverider is because I have made myself a hologram." She said, like it was obvious. "If that's true, how are you holding my hand now?" Sara asked, glancing down. Gideon glanced as well, and saw that she was in fact holding the blue eyed woman's hand. "Well, think of this form more along the lines of an astral projection of mine. If I think enough or have the power, I can interact with objects aboard the Waverider." Sara nodded her head a bit, "Okay."

"As for how I brought you back, well when you slipped into a coma I remembered a movie that Mister Heywood would sometimes watch about a princess who was sleeping and a prince whom would awaken her with a kiss." Gideon brought up Sara's hand and kissed her knuckles, "I figured that it couldn't hurt to try and see if it would work. Though I have no idea on how it did, I'm just glad it did."

Sara smiled, ducking down to kiss Gideon's hand. It felt weird, kissing the hand of a hologram. Not bad, just weird. "Well, thank you Gidz for saving me from a coma a la Sleeping Beauty." Gideon was about to say something when she sensed Professor Stein on his way to the Med Bay. "The Professor is on his way to check up on you Captain Lance." Gideon said, opening her eyes to Sara. "Okay." Sara said simply, not letting go of Gideon's hand nor asking Gideon to leave. "If you wish to go poof and not have the rest of the Legends know about you being a hologram then you may go poof." Sara said. Gideon nodded, "Think that'd be best. The Professor will be shocked to see that you are up, best not give him a heart attack at seeing me as a human like hologram." Gideon paused, leaning towards Sara. "Especially since I really just wanna kiss you."

"Well nothing is stopping you at the moment Gidz." Sara countered, eyes half closed in need. Her eyes fully closed when she felt Gideon's lips on hers. Unlike the times in dreamland, this was real. There first real kiss. She thought it would taste different to when she was in there, but honestly she tasted the same. Better yes, but still the same.

"Sara! Your awake, my god!" Sara heard Martin exclaim. Blue eyes opened to see that Gideon had indeed gone poof, leaving her in a state of eyes formerly closed and mouth slightly opened. Sara stood up, her legs wobbling a little. Martin rushed to steady her. "Astonishing! How did you wake up?" Martin asked.

"I detected Captain Lance's heartbeat start to speed up to normal levels, so I injected her with something of my own design to help speed the blood flow and allow her to awaken. If i'm being honest, I'm surprised it worked....and that's saying something coming from an AI made by the Time Masters." Gideon answered Martin's question.

The duo got to the bridge just as Nate was whisper yelling, "Stein! Stein!" Sara patted Martin, answering the comms. "Yes, what is it Nate?" Sara asked. "Oh! Captain, welcome back from the dead." Sara sighed, "Thank you Nate, now what is it?" "Oh, uhh. Gorilla Grodd, the anachronism that were here for, well he read Amaya's mind and is now on his way to try and steal the Waverider." Just then, Sara and Martin heard a thud on the roof of the Waverider. 

"I believe this Gorilla Grodd is already here Captain Lance." Gideon spoke.

Sara rushed towards the console, Martin trailing behind. "Martin, strap in. Gideon, you know what to do." Sara ordered, flying the Waverider high into the skies. _Black Canary_ "Now lets see if this Grodd can withstand the heat." Sara remarked, spying the bombing run as the Waverider became armored like a tank. "Gideon, cut the thrusters!" Sara hollered. 

"But we need those!" "Aye, aye Captain." Martin/Gideon replied to Sara. The former assassin made the ship to a barrel roll over the bomb run, hoping the heat and sudden deceleration would have Grodd loose there grip on the ship. "I think i'm going to be sick!" Martin remarked, his old face looking a slight green.

"The Gorilla has fallen off Captain Lance, it would take a miracle for him to have survived." Gideon relayed, activating the thrusters as she heard the command again, un-armoring the Waverider. "Thank you Gideon, now set a course to pick up the rest of the Legends."

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> the way I see Gideon's hologram form is sorta like what's her face from Spy Kids 3, the one the young brother likes. At no point do we believe that she's not real til the end, when the brother's hand fazes through her. As long as Gideon has the small power she needs and/or she focuses hard enough, her hologram form is as good as a humans to the untrained eye.
> 
> til next time


End file.
